Until death do us apart
by Gae-ta
Summary: My first fic to put out, CHEERS MATE! I suck at summary... It's during phase two, Del is gone and one of the band is missing him so much and will try to bring him back, plz read and review, Warning: will contain Yaoi in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, dat's jus the way it is.

Warning: This fic WILL contain yaoi in later chappies. Don't like don't read, simple huh? But now the fic…

2D, singer with the Gorillaz. He laid in his room, on his bed, only in his underwear. He felt depressed. He put his right hand on his chest, a little to the left. There it was, hurting. It was if it was something completely black and painful burning inside in there.

It wasn't a tumour or something, it was simply a broken heart.

Stuart hadn't told anybody how he felt, no one. It hurt to hold his pain and sorrow inside his body but he didn't want them to know. To the rest of the band he was the still same 2D, Stuart Pot as he was in phase one, a smiling fool without any problems in the world. But it wasn't so, when 2D felt that the pain became too much he blamed his headache, sure his head was hurting but not as bad as his heart, and went to bed early.

Sometimes he cried, but he muffled the sounds in his pillow, every sob every whimper. But the tears were still there, running out of his holes.

He sat up, got dressed. A red t-shirt, pair of blue jeans, didn't even bother to take a shirt with smart´ quotes anymore… he opened up the door (Murdoc had smashed the lock to bits once in a drunk rage) and walked up the stairs. The car park was just as empty and spooky as usual. 2D looked around, he seemed to be alone. So he didn't bother to keep his face smiling as usual, didn't need to and didn't want to, he felt so numb, inside still hurt. The painkillers took away the headache, but a broken heart always hurt.

He got an idea, walked over to Murdoc's Bago and knocked.

No answer.

"Hey, Murdoc, yeh in there?" He knocked aging, harder.

Still no answer, 2D opened the door. It was unlocked, Murdoc didn't bother with locking the Winnebago, he thought that no one with a sense would walk inside his Bago. And in a way he was right.

2D felt a little thrill inside him that wasn't pain as he sneaked inside the bago, excitement. If Murdoc found him, he would beat him into a pulp and then ask the questions. 2D had decided to borrow´ one of Murdoc's CDs. Murdoc never let D borrow any of his CDs, 2D guessed that he didn't want to be kind and cared too much about them to let anyone borrow them.

_Hm_, _Black_ _Sabbath_, 2D thought as he looked at the CD's cover but then suddenly he heard something.

And the only one who was permitted inside the bago except the groupies, the bass player himself. The doorknob was twisting, there was no way out, 2D was trapped!

Murdoc walked inside the bago, he felt tired. Really tired, but he perked up as he felt something, he had a creepy feeling when something was not as it should be, especially in his bago. His multicoloured eyes wandered around, searching for whatever it was that disturbed

his loveshack on wheels. He noted that some CDs was lying on the floor, cursing he took them up and put them back into the shelf. Then he slumped down on his bed, he fell heavily onto it.

He stopped for a second, sure he was tired enough to go to sleep at once but had he just imagined it or, had he heard a gasp? He held his breath as he listened after sounds, but there was just as quiet as it should be, deathly quiet. He shrugged but then relaxed, within seconds he started snoring and a little gasp of relief came down from the underside of the bed.

Sure under the bed wasn't especially original but 2D had been desperate, and it had worked, Murdoc hadn't caught him, yet.

2D slowly and carefully crawled out from under the bed. He had nearly wet his pants as he had seen the boots walk around and shut his eyes hard when Murdoc suddenly had bent down. But it had only been to pick something up, Murdoc hadn't seen him. But then he had gasped out loud when Murdoc suddenly had throw himself onto the bed, he had almost crushed 2D who had tried to make himself as flat as possible. Then there had been seconds when he knew, he just knew that Murdoc was still and listening for sounds.

But luckily he after just a few moments he heard snores and could crawl out of his hiding place. 2D was really lucky, Murdoc was dead asleep and it would take a lot of noises to wake him up. But Stu didn't take any chances, no, he would make sure to be as quiet as he could. But still he turned around to look at the sleeping Satanist.

He looked somewhat peaceful (if u ever could call Murdoc peaceful) as he snored loudly. Sometimes his mouth opened to take a breath when his squashed nose wouldn't let him, his mouth was full of sharp teeth. 2D looked at the sleeping man, but it wasn't him that made his heart hurt so much.

No.

It was someone else, someone that he was sure that he would never to meet aging… someone that was lost forever. 2D turned back to go outside the Winnebago, but first… he grabbed a CD and pulled it out, it was a stupid thing to do as a load of Murdoc's stuff fell down to the floor, 2D gasped as his heart did a beat of it's own but it calmed down a little as he looked up, Murdoc was still asleep. He hadn't noticed anything, yet.

But all the stuff on the floor was bad, it would puzzle Murdoc and he'll figure out that someone had been in his bago, HIS bago. And he would probably blame 2D without a second though, he always did, and then whack him until 2D fell down to the floor, unconscious.

2D tried to calm down when he put back the stuff in the shelf, he did his best to get 'em lay jus as it had been before, but probably Murdoc wouldn't notice a thing but u never know.

Murdoc calm breathing eventually calmed 2D down, he glanced at the things he had put up, but then he noticed that a book had been placed wrong, he took it and looked at it.

It was one of those books Murdoc got, the ones about Satanism and dark magic, forbidden.

Curious 2D looked into it, he had always wondered what stood in Murdoc's books.

He flipped the pages, it was history, some stories were just like from the bible, but out of another point of view. Then it was fact, demons. Some famous demons, tips how to deal with them, half demons… 2D flipped the pages reading a few word before he flipped aging. But it didn't turn out really interesting until… "How to call people back from the dead, summoning a ghost." 2D said read out loud, his heart made a drill of its own, was it really possible that…

Murdoc moaned and 2D was quickly turned back to reality, he wrapped his arms hard around the book and pushed it onto his chest, while he waited for Murdoc to lay still aging.

_Tis place isn't safe, I gotta get outta ere, before Murdoc wakes up! _

He sneaked out of the Winnebago, forgotten everything about the CDs, this was better, much better.

He ran quickly back to his room, now, maybe he would get him back, and his heart wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

But outside Cortez was outside, he had seen 2D walk inside the bago, then Murdoc come inside, he had expected soon to hear noises, Murdoc beating 2D into a pulp. But there was nothing but silence, then he saw 2D leaving the bago, totally unhurt though that he had been in the bago.

With a high screech Cortez swooped down at 2D and his sharp claws started to scratch 2D. 2D shrieked but then realized that that was what the raven wanted, that his master would wake up, with one hand he crabbed the birds neck and made and held it as far away as he could from his face, he gave it a empty stare as he decided what to do. He only tighten his grip when raved croaked and tried to scratch his hand. He couldn't kill it, but the raven's lack of air caused it to pass out, 2D loosened his grip, but he could feel the bird's heart beat inside. Relived he laid it on a car close and walked to his room.

Inside his room he noted that he was bleeding, the raven had scratched his face, and bad. He quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it against his face then he got an idea. He checked in the book and began searching and he found it.

2D muttered some word that to him sounded like a complete gibberish but it worked, the wounds healed, and his skin was now whole, you couldn't even see scars, 2D smirked, this could work… and if it did then his heart could finally stop hurt.

So now dat u read it… REVIEW!!!!! Unless you're a flamer, coz then u can sod off!!!

Well see ya!!!


	2. baby, don't let me go

**I won't even begin to apologize for the very late update, I imagine that you two readers are already pissed on me as it is. Guess it was the little attention that made me put this one on ice, or... I did write several old chapter on my old computor, but then it sorta died taking all the texts with it... kinda fitting to the title, isn't it? Anyhow, luckily for those guys out there who read this, it's all up here -taps on the forehead- okay, what's in there is halfeaten and halfrotten but... you get my drift. Now, sorry (oh crap, ignore that I wasn't gonna say I'm sorry) this was such a short chapter... but whatever -shrugs-**

2D laid panting on the stone floor. He'd failed, aging. He felt numb and was tired in both body and soul. He closed his eyes as he recalled what had happened, a try to figure out where it all had gone wrong.

In the beginning he'd though it finally was a successful attempt. He had reached the other world and had seen him. Del. His beloved Del. His soul mate. He'd nearly lost the count of the unsuccessful attempts before he'd reached the other world. The kingdom of the dead wasn't as 2D had imagined it to be. What he saw didn't even resemble 'heaven' with puffy clouds angels with wings… not that it had been hell with flaming pits of lava and demons. Perhaps it was that he wasn't a part of it that he couldn't see it clearly. Perhaps it was because he had a solid body that the world around him looked empty and… floaty.

All the unsuccessful had drained a lot of energy, and this was no exception, he felt exhausted. But it didn't matter though, not now when he finally was here, not when he finally saw him, Del. Also he was floaty, like the rest of the world around him, his back turned towards the singer. 2D had called out and Del had looked up, surprise was over all his face, even a slight hint of fear as he thought that 2D might have killed himself. But then he just smiled and stretched his hands out to greet 2D.

He could see now that even if 2D indeed was there, he wasn't a part of the other world. 2D wrapped his arms around him, feeling truly happy. He told Del what he was going to do. He would try to get back to the other world, the living world, bringing Del with him.

In the beginning it had all went so well.

2D was naturally pulled back to his world but then something happened. He couldn't maintain his grasp around Del, their hands slipped. Desperate to get a firm grasp aging but it was useless. Now 2D couldn't stay any longer even if he tried to, he was being pulled back, faster by every second . When their fingers finally slipped and they let go off each other 2D cried as he was going further and further away from Del.

"I LOOOOVE YOOOU!" That was all he had time to say as he was sucked back to his world.

"Damn it!" He hit the stone floor hard, "I was so close." It came out of him, mere a whisper. The he broke down crying for the first time ever in a long while. He wasn't sure how long he cried uncontrollably. It could have been minutes, it could have been days, in the land of deep sorrow and inner pain, time got a mind of its own. But what brought him back to his senses was the sound of two hands clapping.

"Pretty impressive face-ache." 2D twitched and looked up. "I never thought yeh could get this far on yer own." Murdoc said with a sneer. He took a step closer and picked the book up as he read out loud, "How to call people back from the dead, summoning a ghost." He glanced at 2D. Normally I'd beat the crap out anyone that dare to touch his stuff but now he only replied with a smug smile.

"Let's see… who could yeh want teh bring back? Your granny? I highly doubt it though." As he spoke he slowly walked towards the singer, the sound of his boots echoing against the empty walls was the only thing that could be heard.

"It's Del isn't? Yeh've looked like a beaten mutt ever since yeh heard he was gone." A low chuckle now. "Hah, should've known it, a gay faggot, in my band." 2D felt a shiver wander down his back, what exactly was Murdoc planning to do? Whatever it was, he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

"However… I could help yeh, yeh kno…" Murdoc said slowly, crouching down in front of 2D. "Though it ain't gonna be for free, if yeh want me help then show up at my Winnebago tehmorrow night at, let's say… around 2 o clock."

"Whot am I supposed teh do?" Murdoc snickered at this as he stood up.

"Don' act more stupid than yeh actually are, faceache. Yeh already kno that." Then without another word he left 2D who was still sitting on the floor, of course he took the book with him as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------

**There, hope the english was good enough cause again, it wasn't my first tounge. And I dunno how Murdoc and 2D's accent works, ya, yeh, yer (again this is just something crappy fanmade shit, not going to make money on this, so there's no point in suing me) myself I dunno about my accent. Swedish? oh who cares?**

**Denki no usagi (what does Denki mean anyway? gotta my teacher 'bout that...) a huge thanks to you, without you this chapter would probably never been (re)written and put out. I hope you're happy and (if anything else a mere warning) next chappi is gonna contain some yaoi, BETTER JUMP OUTTA THE BOAT WHILE IT'S STILL IN THE HARBOR HUN!**

**darn, did I just say that? shouldn't have watched G-bites before I wrote this... gives u a helluva bad attitude if you ask me...**

**Gorillazbiggestfan - Hiya Kitty, how's it going? Latest thing I knew what that you got a boyfriend or something like that... pretty lucky if you ask me, myself I've never had a boifriend my entire life, ever since first grade they kept running away and than they threw garbage at me in the 8th grade, good times eh? (sarcastic) it'll be bloody hard to be nostalgic when I get older._. uh yeah, also, I got MSN now íf you ever wanna talk or something like that, just drop a PM -_-**' not that I could see why you would want that...

**Oh crud, I gotta get some sleep now, g'night and remember to watch out for the monster! **coz they are hiding behine the door when you're not watching, believe me on that...


End file.
